


《我真的不是變態》偽番外之【後來】

by Jawnlock123



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, 《我真的不是變態》偽番外
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jawnlock123/pseuds/Jawnlock123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>就在他們正式從尋歡洞後走出來，進入真實人生以後....</p>
<p>（這篇放在隨緣上很久啦！現在只是在ＡＯ３上補上來而已）</p>
            </blockquote>





	《我真的不是變態》偽番外之【後來】

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [【授權翻譯】I'm Not Actually A Pervert <我真的不是變態>](https://archiveofourown.org/works/957907) by [Jawnlock123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jawnlock123/pseuds/Jawnlock123). 



> 因為……撸主在翻的時候一直忍不住去想偵探的POV，所以邊翻其實就忍不住就開始寫了，但那些避不掉的肉卡的我都便秘了，最後生出來的東西變這樣（也不知道這算誰的POV Orz），走向真的差很多可是又已經寫了大家將就點看吧哈哈哈 (艸)
> 
> 然後……這篇我主要是參考了《西北航道 Northwest Passage》 & 《The Whore of Babylon Was a Perfectly Nice Girl》裡的偵探形象。所以理論上，和這個偵探生活在一起並不是那麼奶媽子的事 =////=

長眼睛的都看得出Dr. Watson戀愛了。  
  
他的眉頭不再深鎖，也不再隨便就能跟他換班；事實上，連四年全勤的他開始請假，還考慮減班──這很驚人因為之前眾人怎麼勸他別老守著醫院都被他當耳邊風了 ──然後他的手機隔三差五的傳出簡訊提示音，雖然好醫生通常都盡忠職守不見得會馬上開起來看，但有好幾個護士指證不只一次看到他在茶水間盯著手機，臉上掛 著傻呼呼的笑。  
  
最重要的證據是，住他隔壁的Dr. House萬分肯定的回報說他其實好久都沒回住處睡了。  
  
「所以，」一個資深護士長代表大家向Dr. Watson假閒聊之名行八卦之實。「星期二是做什麼的(what does Tuesday do)？」  
  
「什麼？」Dr. Watson茫然的眨眨眼，這句話在語法上完全講不通。  
  
「你的星期二愛人(Tuesday Lover)啊。」  
  
Dr. Watson嘴裡的一口茶差點噴出來。  
  
護士長曖昧的笑了。「別跟我說你現在每天夜不歸營不是在跟之前每周二的約會對象廝混。」  
  
「老天爺，你們八卦我的時間竟然長到需要給他取個正式的代號嗎？！」  
  
做為一個經驗老道的護士，她馬上就抓到重點：「他？！」  
  
「呃，對，」Dr. Watson又啜了口茶，眼神飄移。「星──呃，我是說，我的對象是個男人。」  
  
「我不知道你是gay！」護士長真的驚訝了，她閱人無數，從沒錯的這麼離譜過，Dr. Watson根本是只要女的都想調情──雖然技術上說來拙劣無比，但那並不是眼下討論的重點──  
  
還是說，那才是重點──Dr. Watson其實對男人比較行？  
  
護士長還在混亂著，Dr. Watson已經囁嚅著說了下一句：「我也不知道，真的。」  
  
摸不清楚這句話是什麼意思，護士長只是看著他。「And?」  
  
Dr. Watson看起來頗不自在。「我不知道，就是，嗯……我不是gay，我從來就不想跟男人交往。可是他……」他停了一會，不知道回想起什麼，臉色可疑的變紅了點，嘴角有著壓抑失敗的笑。  
  
「他怎樣？」看Dr. Watson老半天沒吐出下半句，護士長不死心的追問。  
  
Dr. Watson似乎還在回想著，但已慢慢收起笑容，臉紅不自在什麼的都不見了。「不管他怎樣，」他最後終於看向護士長，像下了什麼決心，穩定而清楚的說道：「我就是想跟他在一起。就這樣。」  
  
護士長還想再追問（你們倒底怎麼認識的？對方倒底是做什麼的？），但Dr. Watson神秘兮兮，什麼都不肯多說了。  
  
那天下午Dr. Watson和他的星期二勁爆的愛情故事傳遍巴滋醫院（雖然嚴格說來只能歸結成一句「直男Dr. Watson愛上另一個男人」）。  
  
「他那不是被荷爾蒙沖昏頭的樣子，」護士長每次在轉述這段對話（是的，每轉述一次就長長一點，到後來演變成一個很長的對話）的時候，都會捂著胸口下一個不變的結論：「我真的覺得他找到了真愛。」  
  
然後，在那天下班的時候，各樓層的護理站都接到一個通報電話：「星期二出現了，現在正與Dr. Watson在醫院餐廳用餐。」沒事的護士這下都跑去圍觀了。  
  
他們肩並肩坐在不起眼的角落，Dr. Watson用左手吃著東西，一個高瘦、蒼白、美麗的令人屏息的黑色捲髮男子坐他右邊，和他兩手交握的斜靠在他身上，右手拿著手機飛快的打字。  
  
驗屍房實驗室的Ms. Hooper認出那是偶爾出現（中間省略五十個絕對稱不上浪漫的形容詞）的Mr. Holmes, 一群人恍然大悟的想著：原來忙的要死的Dr. Watson跟他命中注定的另一半是在巴滋認識的。  
  
他們用完餐──基本是Dr. Watson在吃，偶爾餵Mr. Holmes一口──站了起來，Dr. Watson雙眼亮晶晶的看著Mr. Holmes，然後拉下他的頭給他一個輕柔的吻。  
  
Mr. Holmes微笑。「不是說我有意見，但還是得提醒你一下，現在至少有二十個觀眾在盯著我們。」快門聲開始響起。「還兼拍照錄影。」  
  
Dr. Watson沒有轉頭去看，他笑的更開了。「管他的呢。」又是一個吻，這次更加動情，背景觀眾譁然。  
  
先停下來的是Mr. Holmes，他湊在Dr. Watson耳邊低聲不知道說了什麼，Dr. Watson整張臉都紅透了。  
  
「那個，我想，」Dr. Watson努力切換到醫生模式。「我們可以先到我的住處進行初步治療緩解症狀，等我們把東西都搬回貝克街再完成後續療程。」  
  
「當然了，」Mr. Holmes的表情也很正經：「只有傻瓜才會違抗他的醫生(only a fool argues with his doctor)。」  
  
  
（至於治療過程，礙於病人隱私保護法就無法公開了  =////=）  
  
  
 ****後來的後來。  
  
所以，醫院裡的護士在知道Dr. Watson有對象後，看他的眼光真的不一樣了。只不過，他現在已經不想和Mr. Holmes以外的對象在儲物櫃裡來一發了。  
  
  
  
\- 撸主硬是要掰正之腦補番外完 (所有醫院相關資訊都是看電視據亂添的) -


End file.
